


Brat

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Draco is used to getting what he wants. He's a spoiled brat, Remus thinks. But being a brat won't work on Remus; that is, until he is what Draco wants.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Draco was put under the protection of the Order after his attempt to save Dumbledore from his death. Even after the war was over, Death Eater on the run are after him. Remus is asked to house the young Malfoy for a month, while Narcissa and Andromeda are away. During said time, Remus will have to put up with the blond brat. 
> 
> (Remus was never married to Tonks)

The modest rundown cottage was at the most distance from the small town, away from the prying looks of the muggles. It was a long walk to the town, but it was convenient for Remus. He enjoyed the quiet and the distance between his small, modest home and the town full of curious muggles. The cottage was rather small, the walls patched, paint and wallpaper peeled off with age. The door was tricky, it must be lifted slightly at the knob for it to open, otherwise it was quite the struggle. 

“Bloody door,” Draco cursed

Remus sighed, flipping the page of the book in hand. Draco stalked past him, grunting and cursing all the way to the kitchen about all the inconveniences he suffers at the ‘ratty old place’. Remus shook his head, resting his chin on his palm, reading the same line over and over again.

He had gotten past letting Draco’s constant complaints and insults affect him, if he showed any sort of reaction, it only encouraged the brat more. Remus let out an exasperated sigh, hearing the blond complain about cold tea. The older man closed the book, letting his eyes fall shut briefly, rethinking his life decisions. 

A month. They assured him he would only have to house the young Malfoy for a month, no more than thirty days. 

That was two months ago. 

Draco was a spoiled brat, but he had some good in him. He was very different from the boy he taught in third year, more mature but a spoiled brat nonetheless. The Order had taken him and his mother under protection after the death of Dumbledore. Harry had explained how it had happened. Draco disarmed him, taking his wand, but then confessed he did not want to kill him but was afraid the Dark Lord would kill him and his mother. 

“There is always a way out.” Dumbledore had told him.

Draco lowered his wand, but Snape had bursted in. It was then when Draco made his decision, he pointed his wand at his Professor and the Death Eaters behind him, despite his attempt to defend the Headmaster, Snape had killed the older man, and when he tried to force Draco to go with, the blond kept his wand pointed and stood his ground.

Narcissa and Draco went into hiding. Andromeda took them in but after the death of Ted and Tonks, she needed to be away from home. Narcissa went with her, offering support to her sister. The Order decided that Draco could not be left alone. Though the war was over, the Death Eaters that were still in the run were waiting to get their hands on the young Malfoy.

Remus was the only member of the Order with no one else to care for, the only one that had not lost any close family. He was alone, a spare bedroom and a small home away from everyone.

Two months later, Draco was still looming over his place, complaining about every little crack in the walls.

“What are we having for tea?” The blond asked as he flopped down in the armchair across from Remus.

Remus shrugged, “sandwiches, I suppose.”

Draco groaned. “We had that yesterday.”

“The kitchen is right there,” the older man pointed, “you’re free to prepare a proper meal for yourself.”

Draco mumbled something under his breath, Remus didn’t bother to listen, instead he turned his attention back to his book.

“What is that?” Draco asked, resting his feet in the coffee table, hands under his head, shirt rolled up, leaving a patch of bare skin, a trail of blond hair disappearing down his trousers. 

Remus wetted his lips, returning his gaze to the pages, a knot forming at his throat. “A book.”

“I know that,” the blond scoffed.

“It’s a muggle print,” Remus sighed.

Draco wrinkled his nose. He stayed silent for a moment and Remus cherished the minutes of peace. Then, the blond shifted in his seat and spoke again, lazily glancing at Remus. “Read something off it.”

Remus arched his eyebrows, it was not what he expected. He looked at Draco— he stared intensely, he must have heard him wrong. Draco stared back, expectantly, waiting for him. Hesitantly, Remus glanced down at the top of the page, looking for a place to start. He began in the next paragraph, clearing his throat as he read off the page. Draco stared at him the entire time, listening to his voice as he read page after page. 

There were moments in which Draco was pleasant enough to be around, this was one of them, Remus decided as he flipped another page. The blond was quiet, attentively listening to his voice.

“You have a pleasant voice,” Draco drawled, eyes dropping close.

Remus eyed the young man suspiciously, closing the book and lifting himself off the couch. “I’m going to make tea.”

Draco hummed, not bothering to reply with words. Remus shook his head, as he entered the kitchen, flicking his wand to gather ingredients. 

…

A week later, Remus glanced at Draco suspiciously as he placed a plate of pasta in front of him. In all the time spent, the blond had never done as much as to lift his plate from the table. He did like to keep the sitting room clean, but he never offer help in the kitchen. 

The pasta was surprisingly good, Remus had been sure Draco had never cooked in his life, but now he was not sure as he wiped his plate clean. 

He wanted something, Remus thought. Three weeks after his arrival, Draco had tried to be unusually nice and cooperative, then he had asked Remus to take him to the small town to look around. When Remus refused, Draco’s bratty attitude returned. 

“What is it?” Remus asked as he scrubbed the plates with a flick of his wand. 

Draco arched his eyebrows, an innocent look on his face. “What do you mean?”

“What do you want,” Remus clarified, as if it wasn't obvious. 

Draco frowned. “I am merely trying to be decent. I don’t know for how long I’ll be staying here— we might as well try to be pleasant.”

Remus pursed his lips and nodded. 

…

The next full moon felt life draining despite the wolfsbane. Though he slept half the full moon, he felt utterly exhausted the next morning. Draco, who had kept his distance the past full moon, brought him pepperup potion and a warm breakfast he forced him to eat. 

“Eat and you'll feel better,” Draco told him, placing a small bar of chocolate into the tray before he excused himself out the room. 

Remus stared after him, disbelief, confusion, and suspicion all at once. 

The blond still complained, constantly if not always, but it had become more half-heartedly, as if doing it out of habit. Remus still suspected Draco wanted something from him, but the blond had yet to demand something. Perhaps he had finally realized that being a complete spoiled brat wouldn't take him anywhere. 

Remus sighed deeply into the warm cup of tea Draco left him, hoping that he was really changing and not trying to soften him up before he demanded some sort of privilege. 

…

With the full moon a week behind, Remus felt much better. He was in his small bedroom, reading a muggle novel and drinking a warm cup of tea. It was peaceful and quiet, the only sound in the house was the shower. Draco had been in the shower for the past hour, Merlin knows what took the blond so long. The longest Remus would stay in the bathroom was thirty minutes in the bath after extremely tiring full moons, but he didn’t do it often.

Remus flipped the page, hearing the water halt. Sighing in relief, he counted the minutes, he had been needing to use the bathroom. After five minutes, he tucked a bookmark into the book and pushed himself off the bed. Just as he exited his room, the bathroom door opened. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, shining blond hair slicked back, water dripping down his bare chest only stopping at his hips, where a towel hung loosely. 

The older man couldn’t help but stare. Draco was slim but well fitted in all the right places, his skin was smooth and pale— but not ill-looking like his own. His smooth, pale chest was slightly pink, Remus figured it was due to his habit of showering with scorching water. There was a trail of blond hair down his belly button. Remus suddenly felt really hot, he had to force his gaze upwards. As he did, Remus could make up the scars through the pinkness of his chest.

“Admiring Potter’s handy work?” Draco snorted.

Remus blinked out of his trance. “Excuse me?”

“Your golden boy scarred my chest,” Draco drawled, tracing the scars with his fingers. “They never went away, no matter what I apply to it.”

“I’m sorry,” said Remus, because he didn’t know what else he could manage to get out.

“Don’t apologize for Potter,” Draco rolled his eyes.

The older man didn’t know what to do or say, he stood there, watching Draco stupidly. The younger man crooked a perfect eyebrow, “you needed something?”

Remus cleared his throat. “I need to use the loo.”

The bold smirked, “I bet you do.”

The older man felt a wave of heat rush through him. He felt pathetically stupid as he watched Draco stoll away. He was old enough to be his father for Merlin’s sake. Remus closed the bathroom door behind him, cursing himself as he freed his erection. Had Draco noticed?

…

 

It was a specially cold night, Remus excused himself to bed rather early, wanting to dip under the covers to feel the warmth of his bed. The house was quiet, he heard Draco go into his room an hour and past ago. 

Another hour passed before Remus finally placed the book down, casting a Nox with his wand. He felt the tiredness of a long day wash over him, eyes drooping closed. 

The bed dipped, startling him. Remus was not sure how much he slept, or if he barely closed his eyes. He must have been asleep, he reasoned, otherwise he would have heard the door open. A body pressed itself onto him, cold fingers gripping the hem of his ratty shirt. Legs tangled themselves over Remus’s own and a cold nose nuzzled at his neck.

“Draco?” He stammered. He couldn't believe the name that fell off his lips, but the youngest Malfoy was the only possible person who could be laying next to him.

A hum confirmed his question. 

“What—what are you doing?” He asked in disbelief.

“It's cold,” Draco grumbled.

A cold finger traced the hem of his trousers, Remus’s lips went very dry. 

“Cast a warming charm,” Remus coughed.

Draco rubbed his hip, his cold touch awakening the skin with goosebumps. “You must be cold too.”

“I'm fine,” Remus choked out as Draco dipped his finger inside. “Draco,” he hissed.

The blond hummed, lips pressed at his throat. “You're so warm.”

“Draco,” Remus tried to sound stern and authoritative but Draco choose that moment to swipe his tongue over his throat and his name came out in a gasp. 

“I have a few suggestions on how to stay warm,” Draco mouthed against his throat.

“I don't know what you're playing at, but you need to stop—” Remus gasped, gripping Draco’s arm as the blond wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Draco moaned. The obscene sound shot straight to Remus’s cock. Draco rubbed his thumb over the tip, mouth pressed against his neck as he spoke. “You're so big,” he hummed, “hot and thick.”

“This is highly inappropriate,” Remus hissed, janking the intruding hand away.

Draco chuckled. “Don't pretend to be innocent, you think I haven't see you watching me.”

Remus gulped.

“I see the way you stare at me,” Draco purred, “just yesterday you were drooling when I got out the shower in nothing but a towel —did you jerk off to me last night?”

The older man gasped, Draco had bit his earlobe. 

“I certainly did jerk off to you,” Draco confessed. “You have a big cock.”

His fingers slipped under his trousers and pants once again, thumb rubbing over the head. “I wonder how it would feel inside me.”

Remus groaned, shutting his eyes, cock hardening at the touch, the feeling of Draco’s fingers wrapped around his cock was too much. He wanted to tell Draco that he was wrong, that he did not jerk off to the image of the blond half naked, but it would be a lie. He, then, wondered if Draco heard him the previous night, moaning out his name when he came in his hand. 

“You should go back to your room,” Remus rasped out, even as he said it, he didn't mean it. 

“You're hard,” Draco pointed out, squeezing his cock slightly to reinforce his argument, “is it for me? Are you thinking of how I would feel, about how good I can take your cock?” 

“Draco,” Remus hissed, “go to your room.”

“Or what?” The blond challenged, pulling his hand away from his cock, fingers sticking under his shirt instead. 

Remus played out a scene on his head, the right actions to take and the proper way to respond. He was old enough to be Draco’s father, he felt disgusted with himself for lusting after the young boy, he had already crossed a line the previous night when he couldn’t control himself and jerked off to the thought of the blond. He should feel a sense of wrongness, being so close to the younger man, with his slim fingers wrapped around his cock. Ethics should be ruling his mind, but he couldn't focus on the right thing to do, instead he let out a throaty moan as Draco’s hand returned to his cock.

“As I understand,” Draco drawled, nipping at his jaw after every word, “you’re supposed to be taking care of me. I’m cold and you’re warm, I think we can work something out.”

“Casting a heating charm is the most reasonable solution,” Remus growled, pulling Draco’s hand away from his aching cock.

Draco smirked, fingers wrapping around his wrist, lifting himself off the bed to straddle him. The blond pinned his hands over his head, a devilish smirk plastered across his face. “I rather go for the most pleasurable solution.”

Remus could easily throw him off. The blond was slim, not very hard to overpower his strength. Remus had filled up a little, Molly’s doing, but his frame was still slim and lean. But even then, he could throw Draco off and force him out of his room, but he did not. 

“The previous full moon,” Draco said, pressing down on him so their clothed cocks brushed together, “I went to check on you as soon the moon passed. You were asleep, naked —that was the first time I thought of you.”

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Draco shushed him, grinding his hips down against his own. 

“I tried to stay away from you,” the blond continued, “but the way you look at me —you look at me like you want to do all kind of bad things to me.”

Remus groaned, gripping Draco’s hips as the blond continued to rut against him. For his morals, he wished he could deny the young man’s accusations but he couldn't. He couldn't help but stare everytime Draco’s shirt rolled up to show off the smooth skin and his cock twitched in interest whenever Draco licked his lips. 

“You want me,” Draco said bluntly. He wore his signature arrogant smirk and it drove Remus a little mad. 

“You're too young,” Remus growled. His arguments were useless as he allowed Draco to continue his ministrations, clothed cocks rubbing pleasantly against each other. 

Draco snorted. “As if I care.”

“Narcissa would have my head in a stick,” Remus groaned as the younger man rolled his hips.

Draco laughed. “Mother has no say in whose cock I take up the arse.”

“Draco,” Remus groaned, he knew there must be a thousand arguments against it, but his mind didn’t seem to remember. It was more interested in the way Draco’s long, slender fingers felt caressing his skin and how warm his body felt against his.

“Come on, professor,” Draco whined, “you know you want fuck me.”

“Don’t call me that,” Remus growled.

The blond smirked. “Oh, does it bother you when I call you professor?”

“I am not your professor anymore,” Remus grunted. 

“But you once were,” said Draco smirking. “I was a total brat wasn’t I?”

The older man huffed. “You still are.”

Draco’s smirk widened, perhaps Remus should be worried. “Yet you still want to fuck me,” the blond hummed, burying his face in the crook of Remus. “Will you?”

“Draco, this isn’t right,” Remus weakly protested.

“I’d say it feels about right,” Draco practically purred.

Remus should have offered more reasons why they couldn't possible shag, but Draco pressed his lips onto his. The blond kissed him hotly and demanding, freeing his wrist from his grip to put them to another use. His hands slipped inside Remus shirt, exploring his chest and flicking his nipples between his fingers.

Remus moaned, his own hands gripping the younger boy’s hips. Draco pulled away from the kiss and hastily removed his shirt, then proceeded to remove Remus’s. Now that their tops were off the way, Draco went back to kissing him and Remus found his hands exploring Draco’ firm body, skin smooth as silk. 

Remus pinched Draco’s hard nipples, the blond gasped against the kiss and grounded his hips against Remus’s. That was the point when Remus stopped fighting it all together. He explored Draco's bare skin with his palms, bringing the younger man closer to him. His hands slipped lower behind his back until he was gripping Draco’s arse. The blond made a hum of appreciation then pulled away to remove their pajama bottoms. 

The blond’s fingers skilfully moved up Remus legs and he leaned down to place wet kissed just above the hem of Remus pants. Draco slowly pulled them down, pausing at the knees to nuzzle his cheek against Remus hard cock. Remus bit back a moan. Draco looked up, a smirk pulling at his lips. The blond pulled the rest of Remus’s pants down and tossed them aside, then proceeded to remove his own. Remus couldn’t help but eye Draco’s cock, it stood hard and pink, glistening at the tip with precum.

Draco flopped down in the bed, head between Remus legs. He wrapped a hand around Remus’s hard cock and began to stroke him at a slow pace. He rubbed his thumb over the head and licked it with the tip of his tongue. Remus bit his lip, twisting his neck to get a view of the blond.

Draco licked the head again before wrapping his lips around it completely. Remus couldn’t suppress a moan. Draco sucked the head, swirling his tongue around it. Remus was breathing heavily through his nose; he felt his cock twitch on Draco’s tongue. Without warning, the blond started bobbing his head, taking Remus’s cock deeper in the warmth of his mouth. Remus was gripping the sheets tightly as he watched the blond, spit was running down his chin and he was making obscene slurping noises. 

It was taking all his self control not to grip the blond’s hair and thrust his dick deeper into his mouth. He felt like acting like a bloody teenager that could barely keep it together, but it was all Draco’s fault. His mouth was so warm and wet, and god, he was looking at him with those pretty eyes. 

“Draco,” he panted.

The younger male hummed, making Remus groan and fist the sheets tighter. Draco was almost smirking, he would be if his mouth wasn’t full. He dragged his tongue one more time before pulling his mouth away. The blond sat up on his knees and licked his lips. Remus wanted to complain, he didn’t want him to stop, but Draco crawled over his body, his cock pressing against Remus’s leg.

Draco kissed him hotly and pulled away. Remus furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the blond reached over to the night stand. He grabbed a small jar and twisted the lid open. “What is that?”

Draco smirked. He did not answer, but rather scooped some into his hand. Remus arched his eyebrows in amusement, Draco had come prepared. Remus watched as the blond wrapped his hand around his length, loving the way his hand felt around him. 

“Don’t I need to prepare you first,” Remus mused.

Draco laughed. “I fingered myself before coming here.”

Remus gaped at him.

“I was not leaving without you fucking me first,” he shrugged.

Remus stared at him in disbelief. Draco had come more than prepared. He had come with an agenda and was not planning on letting him refuse him. Remus reasoned he shouldn’t reward him or let him get away with what he wanted, but he couldn’t help it but slam his mouth against the blond. Draco let out a surprised sound but kissed him back, hand loosely wrapped around his length. 

“I need you inside me,” Draco whispered when he pulled away.

Remus nodded in agreement, he wanted to be inside him so bad. The blond did not wait for Remus to make a move, he positioned his cock on his entrance and slowly sank into it, letting out a throaty moan when Remus's cock was all the way in. Remus let out a moan of his own, it was clear that the younger man had in fact prepared himself, but he was still tight around his length. 

Neither Draco or Remus moved for the following minutes. He let Draco decide when he was ready to move. The blond shifted and placed his palms on Remus’s chest; he began to move slowly. His eyes were shut tight and his lips were parted slightly open. Remus’s cock twitched inside him, god he wanted to ravish him. Be he kept himself in check, he didn't want to hurt Draco.

Remus rubbed his thumbs across Draco’s nipples, watching in delight as the blond gasped and sank lower onto his dick, taking him deeper inside him. Remus pinched the pink nubs, fascinated with Draco’s reactions, he moved his palms lower, down the blond’s smooth, pale body. Draco’s body was firm with youth, his skin soft under his rough touch. His body was a work of art, beautiful to admire.

Draco began to move at a faster pace, biting his lip bloody as he bounced on Remus cock. 

Remus watched the younger man in awe, Draco looked breathtaking. He was taking his cock with needy little gasps and brows furrowed in determination. Remus pulled him down for a kiss, tasting the blond’s blood and thrust his hips to meet the bond half the way. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, accompanied by their moans and groans. Draco began to move faster, desperately bouncing down Remus’s cock, he shut his eyes again breaths coming out quick and ragged. The older man wrapped his hand around the blond’s cock, making him gasp and slam himself harder on Remus length. Remus groaned in pleasure. 

Draco felt so good.

“Remus,” he groaned. “I can’t.”

The blond collapsed on top of him with a wanton moan. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

Remus let go of his dick with a last tug. He gripped Draco’s hips and started slamming hard against him. Draco whimpered, repeatedly whispering to go faster and harder. He was breathing hard against Remus neck, whimpering every time he sunk deep into his hot channel. Draco’s body was so hot against him, and god, he was taking Remus so good, so hot and so tight. 

The older wizard wrapped an arm around Draco’s back and other around his hips, pushing his dick deep into the blond. “Remus,” Draco whined. 

“What do you want?” Remus asked.

“Take me,” he whimpered.

Remus kissed him hard, pushing the blond against his cock. Draco cried out, burying his head on Remus neck and came all over their stomach. A growl vibrated from Remus throat, he snapped his hips roughly into Draco, holding the man in place. Draco whimpered, drool pooling on Remus shoulder. Remus sucked a stop on Draco’s shoulder and thrust deep into him once more, marking him with his cum. The blond’s body trembled against him. Remus gave two final thrusts before burying his face on the blond's neck. 

Both men were panting, skin hot and sticky. Remus caressed Draco’s back, soothing the younger one. Draco whimpered as Remus pulled his spent cock out of him, cum slipping out of his hole. The older man probed a finger around the rim, drawing out a gasp from Draco. He pressed the finger to Draco’s lips. The blond blinked, cheeks red as he parted his lips. He sucked Remus’s finger clean, tasting the salty substance. 

“You were so good,” Remus whispered. 

Draco shuddered against him, eyes fluttering close. Remus rolled the blond to the side and grabbed his wand from the nightstand to summon a wet cloth. Draco whimpered as Remus cleaned his used hole, he was still too sensitive there. 

“Go to sleep Draco,” Remus whispered, throwing the cloth aside and pulling the sheets over the blond.

Draco hummed. Remus smiled, tucking the blond close to him. He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this truned out wayyy longer than expected. I intended to write 2k and this is over 4k. Also it's 2am so I hope they weren't many grammar mistakes.This is my first work in this site, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
